Playboy Meets Girl
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Athrun's a playboy and Meyrin's your average girl. She sees him as nothing but a playboy but what if Athrun really is serious about her?


Meyrin Hawke sighed as she walked towards to her new school. It's going to be her first day there and she hoped she wouldn't do something embarrassing once she introduces herself in front of her class.

She looked at her sister Luna who was walking with her. She didn't seem to have any problems with her new school and Meyrin envied her for being so…bold. Luna was never afraid to speak her mind. The redhead knew Luna was going to be popular just like she was in their old school and she would be labeled either a dork or just one of those ordinary persons.

"Don't worry. The people here look nice. I'm sure you'll make friends." Luna said already knowing what Meyrin was thinking.

"I hope so…" Meyrin bumped into someone as soon as she finished talking. "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." The guy she bumped into only chuckled.

"I'm the one who should apologize after all it is pretty hard to watch where you're going when you're eyes are glued to beautiful woman right in front of you." The man said making Meyrin blush.

"H-huh? M-me? Or by any chance are you referring to my sister?" Meyrin asked not knowing whether to be happy or embarrassed by the guy's compliment. The redhead's blush grew even redder when she heard the man chuckle again.

"Shyness goes well with beautiful girls like you." The man got dangerously close to Meyrin as he said this.

"Stop it please, this is embarrassing." Meyrin looked away from the man trying to hide her blushing face from his emerald eyes.

"But how can I stop when you keep making that pretty expression?" The man teased. Luna just kept silent enjoying the attention the man was giving to her sister. She thought this might be good for Meyrin since she never talked much with guys in her old school. She silently wondered when Meyrin will realize the man is just flirting with her.

Meyrin thanked the heavens when the bell rang.

"Uh…looks like I got to get to my class." Meyrin ran off before the man could ask for her name. Luna did the same thing.

Meyrin got to the classroom just in time. She quickly found a place to sit and went there. Her heart was still beating wildly in her chest. She was sure that it was beating loud enough for the person next to her to hear. She looked at her sister who was attracting the attention of so many men, as usual.

'I wonder how she can handle so many guys hitting on her.' Her thoughts were broken by a blonde talking to her.

"Hi, you seem new here. My name's Cagalli, what's yours?"

"It's Meyrin." She said then looked back at her sister. Cagalli followed her eyes and saw what she was looking at.

"She's quite popular with the guys isn't she?" Cagalli said. "And she kinda looks like you too." Meyrin just smiled.

"That's because she's my sister."

"Oh. My brother's over there." Cagalli pointed to a brunette talking to some guys in one corner. Meyrin was a bit shocked that he wasn't interested in Luna but then again the guy she just met earlier also didn't show any interest in Luna. The redhead blushed at the memories of that man she met earlier. Cagalli saw this and took it the wrong way. "Don't tell me you like my brother." She said with a smirk.

"What? No! I don't like him that way. I just remembered something, that's all." Meyrin said. Cagalli eyes her suspiciously before dropping the subject.

"Well it wouldn't work out anyway. It may not look like it but he's in a steamy long distance relationship with his girlfriend."

"Oh…" Cagalli and Meyrin talked some more until the bell rang.

Meyrin saw the teacher come in so she started to get ready. Cagalli decided to sit with her so she could tell her more about the school. The teacher saw the two new students and made them introduce themselves. Luna was the first one to introduce her self. After that came Meyrin's turn. She was about to speak when someone interrupted.

"Sorry I'm late." Meyrin turned around to see where the voice came from and gasped. It's the guy she met! Meyrin couldn't believe that he's in the same class as her. He winked at her and nervousness began to overtake Meyrin.

"That's the guy I met…" Meyrin said under her breath. She watched him take his seat which was right behind hers. She suddenly felt she didn't want to sit down. She sighed and gathering all the courage she could muster she decided to begin the introductions.

"I…um…my name is Meyrin Hawke and I went to the same school my sister did and…uh…everything else about me is almost the same as what my sister said." She said and quickly went to her seat with her head facing the ground to avoid looking at Athrun's emerald eyes.

* * *

A week passed and everything seemed to going fine for Meyrin. For one thing she's been good friends with Cagalli, who told her that Athrun is the biggest playboy in the entire campus and he hits on every girl he sees. Even when they got together he kept flirting with other girls behind her back so she broke up with him. The redhead's thoughts were broken by none other than the playboy himself. 

"Hey Meyrin! Haven't seen you in a while." Meyrin knew that Athrun was just going to flirt with her but there was this unexplainable feeling inside of her that wanted Athrun to keep flirting with her. Maybe it's because he made her feel that she's not that ugly because no guy ever liked her in that kind of way or maybe she went insane and fell in love with the blue haired playboy whichever reason it was she hoped it wasn't the second.

Meyrin kept silent and just returned his greeting with an icy gaze. Athrun noticed the gaze Meyrin was giving her and he felt his body stiffen. A part of his mind was wondering if Cagalli told her that he was the biggest playboy in the whole campus and another part of his mind stared in awe at how beautiful Meyrin look giving him a glare like that.

The silence between them was making Athrun nervous that he almost jumped when Meyrin spoke.

"…Athrun." Meyrin's voice came out cold and emotionless making Athrun gulp. He already figured out during their short moment of silence that Cagalli told Meyrin about him.

"Y-yes?"

"Cagalli already told me about you…about how you would flirt endlessly with every girl you saw." Maybe Athrun's ears were paling tricks on him but for a second he thought there was a bit of hurt when she said that but immediately threw it out of his mind. "I had no idea. I thought you really liked me."

"Meyrin please don't misunderstand!" Athrun tried to defend himself. "You see this is the burden that all handsome men must carry. It is a fate I cannot escape." The blue haired playboy knew it was useless to try to convince her with these words but he had to try, unfortunately for him this just made Meyrin angrier.

"What that you have to hit on lots and lots of women? Tell the truth." Meyrin replied.

"I…I…" Athrun maybe a playboy but he had a policy to never tell lies to women and he intends to stick with it. "Yes." Meyrin narrowed hr eyes at Athrun.

"How many?" Athrun gulped again before answering.

"Um…All of them? But they are all so unspeakably beautiful!" Athrun said the last part a little too lively much to his misfortune.

"I see. Well, you should know that I could never be with someone like you. Bye." Meyrin then left completely ignoring Athrun.

"Wait! Meyrin!...Damn my stupid policy…"

* * *

It's been two weeks after that incident and Athrun has been doing his best just to make Meyrin stop being so angry with him. His recent actions have made students wonder if he really was taking her seriously or if he just wants her because she's hard to get. Speaking of Meyrin these past two weeks have been nothing but hell for her. 

Athrun would always try to offer her a ride in his car when she walks to school. There would always be roses on her table and Athrun would always ask her out on dates and to make matters worse, the attention she's been getting from Athrun were making other girls jealous of her.

'That's it. I'm going to put an end to this.' Meyrin thought as she opened her locker. She noticed a letter fall down her locker when she was picking up some stuff. She picked it up from the ground and looked at the pink envelope that said 'To Meyrin'. The redhead looked around before opening the envelope and reading the contents of the letter.

There was a blush on Meyrin's face when she finished reading the letter. She placed it back on the envelope and went to her class. She knew the letter came from Athrun and after reading it she just felt the need to talk to him increase dramatically. 'Now I REALLY have to settle things with that moron.'

* * *

Meyrin thanked her lucky stars that Athrun and her were assigned to clean the class. Now she can have a private conversation with him without any interference. She walked over to the blue haired boy who was sweeping the floor. Athrun noticed her walking towards him and couldn't hide the joy he was feeling. 

"Meyrin! So you want to talk to me again?" He said hopefully. Meyrin ignored his question and just handed him the letter. Athrun's eyes widened but nonetheless he still took the letter.

"I just wanted to return it to you." Meyrin said too softly for her liking.

"But I…I wrote that letter just for you." Athrun said trying to hide his blush from Meyrin.

"Yeah, well it's not very interesting, in fact it's boring. It says nothing but "I love you" and "You're the sweetest." so I'm returning it." The redhead said looking away at Athrun. After that there was some silence between them again but this time Athrun was the first to speak.

"Meyrin…by returning this you must…" Athrun noticed the blush that was on Meyrin's cheeks and how uneasy she looked. His chest became filled with hope. "So you return my feelings?" He asked.

"No, I'm just giving it back because it's meaningless." Meyrin answered confusing Athrun.

"Meaningless? What do you mean by that?" Athrun asked tilting his head.

"Look, Athrun…" Meyrin said in a tone like she was explaining a very simple problem to a child. "You say the same things to every woman you mean therefore none of them feel special." Athrun felt hurt by Meyrin's comment. Doesn't she trust him? Did all the things he do to try to win her heart meaningless to her?

"Is…that how you see me?" He asked trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"Yeah…" Meyrin replied meekly. Athrun felt crushed. Meyrin saw him nothing as a playboy, well he is a playboy but he really was serious about her. Athrun would understand if Meyrin rejected him but what really hurt him was that she didn't believe he was taking her seriously. He would have gone through just about anything to be with her, even if it meant giving up his playboy ways. He figured any guy would've given up by now but he wasn't any ordinary guy.

"But there has to be SOME good points about me! And besides, my feeling for you ARE real." Meyrin couldn't help but think that Athrun sounded too…desperate. Maybe he really is serious about her. After all what kind of guy would go through all the trouble just to be with her? Maybe Meyrin should give him a chance, after all even a guy like Athrun has his good points, no matter how few.

"Athrun…are you really that serious about me?"

"Yes." Athrun answered quickly.

"I…um…Can I really trust you?"

"Yes! Of course, you can!"

"Then Athrun…you won't mind if I tell Cagalli about us right away?"

"…"

"Athrun?"

"…Yeah…sure you can….If you feel you must.

"I knew it! Athrun you're such a pig!" Meyrin stormed off.

"Whoa! Wait! Meyrin, my love!

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm pretty proud of this fic I made. I was beginning to think I couldn't even think of decent oneshots anymore. Lately I've been havng trouble writing and even dialouges give me a hard time so this little fic here gave me some confidence and uh...sorry for those hardcore AxC fans I just felt like writing an AthunxMeyrin. 


End file.
